


take it to the good ol' times

by changkihyuns



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: December 2003; It is a peaceful night for both Mike and El when a random but familiar song comes on the radio and a sudden waves of flashbacks hit El that brings them both back to the good ol' times.





	take it to the good ol' times

It is a peaceful night for both El and Mike. The silent noises that they can both hear from the road outside their apartment is lulling them both to serenity and the low volume of a radio playing old classic songs can be heard around their apartment. They were both enjoying this. No work to think about (Actually they do have work to think about, they're just ignoring it), no problems to stress over, and no kids to take care of from Nancy and Jonathan. Just them. Mike and El.

El was comfortably wrapped with Mike's arms and they were all cuddles. A comfortable silence surrounds them. These was one of the nights where they were just silent and nothing but peace and serenity can be felt.

After a song was finished in the radio, the DJ talked again about the next song that was about to play. "Okay, this next song is requested by Lucas Sinclair and is dedicating it to Max Mayfield. This song is actually very sweet and I do hope these two stays stronger. Here it is, Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship," and the familiar tune plays. Eleven and Mike looked at each other when they heard the names. The two just shared a knowing smile that those two, someday, they'll find their way to each other again.

Suddenly, Eleven stood up, which was against Mike's will because he was actually near to falling asleep, and faced him. She offered her hand with a meaningful smile in her face. "May I have this dance?" This made Mike smile and took her hand. "The first time we did this, we don't know how to actually do this. And now, I think we still don't." Mike said, a lot of fondness in the way he looked at Eleven who's brightly smiling.

Almost 20 years have already passed when Mike first saw El in the woods, and for him, El is still the most beautiful thing that ever existed in the world. Even though they both have some wrinkles hear and there, for him, El is still really pretty. "Pretty. Really pretty," he said. Remembering the time when he saw El wearing his sister's dress he stole so she could sneak in to the school.

El smiled and shyly looked down. "You, too," she said in a faint voice. They're both swaying from side to side. El's arms were around Mike's neck and Mike's hands are comfortable on El's waist. El can feel Mike's breath and she already knows what he's about to do.

Slowly, Mike's face inched closer. El can feel his breath and just like that time when Mike kissed him on Snow Ball on 1984, it was short but full of emotions and unsaid words. It has almost been 20 years since he first found her. Almost 20 years since he started loving her, and after almost 20 years, they still love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM VERY SORRY FOR THIS VERY SHORT FIC ABOUT MILEVEN, i just love them so much c:


End file.
